Behind the Trees
by Softballmania24
Summary: Dewkit was by far from special. She was tiny, a little thing with a big heart. Being one of the leader's daughters, a lot was expected from her. As Dewkit gets older, new, ancient things are being brought back from the beginning of time - starting with the Black Cat. The Black Cat brings with it misery and grief... rest of the summary is in story. Please follow, fave and/or review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. It's Softballmania24 here with another story... ish. I need OCs for my newest story: Behind the Trees. Summary below.**

 **Dewkit was by far from special. She was tiny, a little thing with a big heart. Being one of the leader's daughters, a lot was expected from her. As Dewkit gets older, new, ancient things are being brought back from the beginning of time - starting with the Black Cat. The Black Cat brings with it misery and grief... and since the ancient clans defeated it once before, why can't the new clans? With help from unlikely cats and friends, Dewkit must find a way to muster courage and break out of her shell.**

ThunderClan-

Leader: Branchstar - Dark brown tom with light brown eyes

Deputy: Firewhisker - fiery ginger tom with amber eyes and a long tail

M. Cat: Firepelt - bright ginger tom

M. Cat apprentice: Bluesky - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Iceclaw - white tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Sparrowpaw_

Shadowclaw - black she-cat with piercing silver eyes

 _Apprentice - Whitepaw_

Leafshadow - soft tabby white and gray she-cat, green eyes

Hollyheart - black and gray she-cat with light green eyes

 _Apprentice - Birchpaw_

Pinewing - dark brown and white tom, green eyes

Flametail - ginger tom with a paler belly, green eyes

Blackwhisker - handsome black tom with white whiskers and paws, blue eyes

Willowriver - beautiful gray tabby she-cat with white and black dapples, ice-blue eyes

Aspenbreeze - gray dappled she-cat with black and amber eyes

Eaglewing - brown tom with a white underbelly and a scar across his nose

Seedtail - brown she-cat with darker spots and paws

Nightraven - shorthaired, black she-cat with red/brown undertones, green eyes, and a very small white patch on her chest.

Silentfire - dappled gray she-cat with sky blue eyes; mute

Apprentices:

Sparrowpaw - long furred dark brown and dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Birchpaw - handsome brown tabby tom with dazzling blue eyes

Whitepaw - pure white she-cat with pale green eyes

Ashenpaw - light gray tabby she-cat with dark stripes and chest

Queens

Frostwind - pretty pale gray she-cat with white stripes and paws, crystal blue eyes, mother of Flametail's kits (dawnkit, Emberkit, Hawkkit, Petalkit)

Bluefall - blue/gray she-cat with light amber eyes, expecting Eaglewing's kits

Echobreeze - silvery gray she-cat with white spots, green eyes, mother of Iceclaw's kits (Aspenkit, Russetkit)

Kits:

Dawnkit - light ginger she-cat with clear blue eyes

Hawkkit - brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

Emberkit - ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes

Petalkit - light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Aspenkit - white and silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Russetkit - dark ginger she-cat with black paws, amber eyes

Elders:

Flamenose - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Thunderstep - dark brown tom with shaggy fur and a skinny frame, amber eyes that are faded

Goldenfoot - golden she-cat, green eyes

ShadowClan-

Leader: Shadestar - Dark gray and black tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Stormfall - tall and muscular long-furred dark gray she-cat with black mottling, copper eyes and one white paw

 _Apprentice - Birdpaw_

Medicine Cat: Fernsong - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Winterheart - beautiful white she-cat with shocking blue eyes and pale periwinkle colored markings

Frostfeather - dark gray tom with white speckles n belly and ice-blue eyes

Blackstripe - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes

 _Apprentice - Snowpaw_

Stonefang - big black tom with amber eyes

Silverwing - small silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Ringpaw_

Windfang - gray tabby tom with eyes

 _Apprentice - Snowpaw_

Leafwillow - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Fernpaw_

Willowfeather - white she-cat with green eyes

Darkpelt - dark gray tom

 _Apprentice - Lizardpaw_

Jack - Dark brown tom with green eyes, former rogue

Wolfpelt - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Wolfpaw_

Stoneleap - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Lilydusk - very small and fluffy white she-catwith gray swirls and bright blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Brackenpaw_

Heatherflame - tall and thin heather gray she-cat with white paws, golden eyes

Crowstep - muscular jet black tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Runningfoot - brown tabby tom, blue-green eyes

Hazelshine - brown tabby she-cat with pale stripes, amber eyes

Crimsonclaw - crimson tom with a white underbelly, emerald green eyes

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw - she-cat with light blue eyes

Lizardpaw - strange looking tom that seems to slither like a snake, black and white tuxedo tom

Cloudpaw - pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw - pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenpaw - golden tom

Snowpaw - pale gray-and-white patched she-cat with a nicked ear, dark blue eyes

Birdpaw - soft silver and black tabby she-cat, green eyes

Snowpaw - white she-cat with gray eyes

Ringpaw - white tom with black rosettes, green eyes

Queens:

Mistpool - beautiful light gray she-cat with white tabby markings, light blue eyes. Mother of Shadestar's kits (Featherkit, Blazekit, Rosekit, Dewkit)

Rosemary - light ginger and cream she-cat, amber eyes, former rogue, expecting Jack's kits

Stormwing - very small black she-cat with bright blue eyes, expecting Blackstipe's kits

Brackenflight - light ginger she-cat, expecting Darkpelt's kits

Brokeneye - dark brown tabby she-cat with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes. mother of Wolfpelt's kits (Graykit, Rainkit, Cinderkit, Juniperkit)

Featherfall - black and gray she-cat, stunning gray eyes, mother of Runningfoot's kits (Hollykit, Frogkit, Cloudkit, Squirrelkit)

Blossompetal - tortouiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Runningfoot's kits

Nadia - pretty silver tabby she-cat with white dapples, blue eyes, mother of Naomi, Ryley and Berry (former rogue)

Kits:

Featherkit - light gray she-cat with one white paw, blue eyes

Blazekit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Rosekit - pretty cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Dewkit - small black and dark gray she-cat with white paws; gray eyes

Swiftkit - a ginger tom with a black muzzle (foster mother is Rosemary)

Stormkit - dark gray tom with light blue eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Graykit - pale gray tabby tom with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes

Rainkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with light gray stripes

Cinderkit - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Jumiperkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with pale gray stripes, and one dark green eyes, one bright yellow eyes

Moonkit - very small light gray and white she-cat, darker ear-tips, tabby gray markings and green eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Hollykit - black she-cat, green eyes

Squirrelkit - ginger and brown tom, green eyes

Frogkit - brown tom with gray eyes

Cloudkit - white and light gray she-cat, gray eyes

Naomi - silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Ryley - stunning cream, silver, golden and white she-cat with spots of light and dark gray, bright blue-green eyes

Berry - cream and gold patched she-cat, green eyes

Elders:

Thistwind - dark gray tom with a white chest, red-orange eyes

Mousefoot - pale brown tom that has gray mixed in, partly blind faded blue eyes

WindClan:

Leader: Rabbitstar - large, lithe, long-legged, light brown tom with clear blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Moorpaw_

Deputy: Blackwillow - black wirey she-cat with a short pelt and long legs, blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Fernpaw_

M. Cat: Quailspirit - brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle, belly paws and bright blue eyes

M. Cat apprentice: Moontail - brown tom with large silver eyes, paralyzed tail

Warriors:

Lightningstrike - long-legged she-cat with light gray fur and ice-blue eyes

Emberclaw - dark ginger tom with darker ears and white chest, paws and tailtip and amber eyes

Honeybreeze - yellow tabby she-cat with a white belly and light blue eyes, extremely long tail

Ambershine - mottled ginger she-cat with lighter muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Foxstripe - white tom with ginger tabby patches, amber eyes and a long tail

Nightstream - black and gray she-cat with dark green eyes and sharp claws with half a tail

Mistsong - pure white she-cat with black whiskers and startling stormy gray-blue eyes

Runningflash - almost white she-cat with black stripes, sky-blue eyes

Stoneflight - white tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Moorpaw - large, muscular, brown om, amber eyes, and white tail-tip

Fernpaw - mottled orange and brown she-cat, yellow eyes

Streampaw - large, lean white she-cat with silver patches and green eyes

Sandpaw - pale ginger tom with darker flecks and mint-green eyes

Queens:

Lilyheart - small, skinny, silver and gray she-cat, yellow eyes, and a nicked ear, mother of Rabbitstar's kits (Shrewkit, Stormkit, Emberkit, Acornkit)

Tansygaze - yellow she-cat with green eyes and white paws and tail (Featherkit, Swallowkit, Berrykit)

Breezeheart - pretty lean light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes, expecting Emberclaw's kits

Kits:

SHrewkit - light brown tom, leaf-green eyes, and a silver tail

Stormkit - gray tom with golden eyes

Emberkit - gray she-cat with orange patches and green eyes

Acornkit - small, brown and gray she-cat, dark blue eyes and orange paws

Featherkit - gray she-cat

Swallowkit - yellow-brown she-cat with striking green eyes

Berrykit - pretty brown and white she-cat

Elders:

Runningfire - brown tom with orange eyes

RiverClan-

Leader: Streamstar - pretty silver, light and dark gray she-cat with white tabby markings, blue eyes

Deputy: Creekmist - pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with black paws and golden eyes

 _Apprentice - Mallowpaw_

M. Cat: Berrysong - pale ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

M. Cat apprentice - Quietfeather - light mottled gray she-cat with gray/blue eyes and a long, feathery tail

Warriors:

Crowstep - lean, black tom with white hind-paws and amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Otterpaw_

Bluestripe - blue-gray tabby tom with sparkling blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Oakpaw_

Redpelt - orange she-cat with thick, bushy fur, pale underbelly and leafy green eyes

 _Apprentice - Graypaw_

Ivystripe - dark gray she-cat with curvy white stripes that seem to overlap, long, sleek tail, and leafy green eyes

Toadclaw - black tom with short, sleek fur, gray spots, and bright amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Rosepaw_

Ripplestep - handsome black and silver tom, green eyes

Sparrowfur - black she-cat, green eyes

Ravenclaw - big black tom with yellow eyes

Foxstrike - dark ginger tom with big black paws

Nightstream - black she-cat with white speckles, ice-blue eyes

Sunleaf - golden and white she-cat, yellow eyes

Frozenwater - white tom with gray eyes

Whitewhisker - black tom with white whiskers, amber eyes

Lilyspring - brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Moonfeather - white and light gray she-cat, gray eyes

Crowfur - black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Mallowpaw - small, mottled cream she-cat with green eyes

Graypaw - dark gray, nearly black tom with sleek, spiky fur, light gray paws, long, bushy tail and amber eyes

Rosepaw - tortuoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Oakpaw - dark brown tom, blue eyes

Otterpaw - ginger and silver she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Beechcloud - soft silver she-cat with a long sleek pelt, bright green eyes, mother of unknown's kits (Streamkit, Boulderkit)

Streamstar - (see appearance above) expecting Ripplestep's kits

Hollystripe - thick-pelted golden tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Ravenclaw's kits (Redkit, Minnowkit)

Ashfeather - gray she-cat with green eyes (Amberkit, Smokekit, Jaykit)

Kits:

Streamkit - soft blue she-cat with silver dapples on her flank, pale amber eyes

Boulderkit - large gray tom with large paws, pale green eyes

Redkit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Minnowkit - black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Flintkit - dark gray and black tabby tom with bright amber eyes (foster mother is Hollystripe)

Amberkit - red-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

Smokekit - pale silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Jaykit - blue-gray tom with bright green eyes

Elders:

Hailheart - mottled gray tom with blind blue eyes

Rainfur - pale, shaggy gray she-cat with green eyes

Outside the Clans:

Brook - light gray tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly and tailtip, sky-blue eyes

Blood - black tom with yellow eyes

Gore - black tom, amber eyes

Bones - white and black tom, yellow-amber eyes

Grover - Dark brown tom with black patches, amber eyes

Primrose - gorgeous pale gray and silver she-cat with black and white dapples, blue eyes

Cammy - pale brown she-cat, amber eyes (daughter of Grover and Primrose)

Harmony - white she-cat with gray and black dapples, blue eyes (daughter of Grover and Primrose)

Skylar - white she-cat with gray and black dapples, blue eyes (daughter of Grover and Primrose)

Brock - handsome gray tom with golden eyes

Violet - beautiful black she-cat with violet eyes

Sunny - pretty golden she-cat with a thick, bushy tail, white belly, sky-blue eyes

Violet Rose - thin, blueish gray she-cat with a white underbelly and many scars

 **-Prolouge-**

A tall she-cat was overlooking the assembled cats below her. "Alright..." she began, taking a curious glance at the fresh-kill pile, which was low. "With new queens, we need much more food. Windfang, take Snowpaw out on a hunting trip. With you... Lilydusk and Brackenpaw, Stonefang and Hazelshine. I want all of you to bring back at least one piece of prey."

The two apprentices, Snowpaw and Brackenpaw, purred happily.

The white she-cat gave a little joyful jump. "This'll improve my chamces of being a warrior!" She yipped.

Brackenpaw rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it."

Lilydusk momentarily glared at her apprentice. "Yes, Stormfall. Thank you." The first hunting group exited camp.

"I'll assibg another hunting patrol in a minute, but currently, I need border patrol. Jack, Heatherflame and Crimsonclaw, would you mind taking the ShadowClan border? Willowfeather, Wolfpelt, and Wolfpaw can you go hunt? Remember, I don't want any of you coming back without a least one piece of prey per cat. Mentors, hunting or battle practice can begin, but... I need two cats... Crowstep, Runningfoot? Can you help Fernsong collect some catnip?"

The warriors nodded and set off to help the medicine cat, who beamed.

After a but, when the sun was high in the sky, a yowl split across the camp. Ringpaw and Lizardpaw, who were changing bedding in the nursery, stuck out their heads. "It's Mistpool," they explained, titling their ears toward the leader. "She's kitting!"

Shadestar jumped down from the rock, his odd gray eyes wide with fear and worry. "Winterheart, Blackstripe," he barked to the two closest cats. "Find Fernsong... and hurry!"

Featherfall pushed her writhing kits out. "I can help, Shadestar!" She volunteered. "I already kitted. I know what to do."

The big tom gave an a tiny nod, as he began to pace - as leader, he knew the mates weren't allowed in the nursery until it was done.

Inside the looming den, a light gray she-cat laid in a moss nest, squirming. "Featherfall!" She hissed, her teeth gritting together. "It hurts!"

Featherfall, the kitting queen's friend, nodded. "I know, Mistpool. It's just for a bit, though."

Mkstpool's jaw opened to reply, but her body was hit with spasms. Instead, she let out a bidy-wracking shriek as Featherfall pushed down on her swollen stomach.

Out came, with a little pushing, a dark, big tom. "Brokeneye?" Featherfall asked, whirling around to the other queen. "Can you lick this one?"

Before she could answer, Nadia got up at stretched. The firmer rogue had kitted only a few days before, and she happily looed over. "I can. The three are sleeping." The silver-furred she-cat gently took the tom and nipped the sac, and licked his fur the wrong way.

Mistpool whimpered, and let out an ear-splitting wail as another kit was birthed to the world. "It's a she-kit." Featherfall imformed the new mither, before handing the kit to Nadia.

Featherfall once again placed her paws on Mistpool stomach. "Two more."

Mistpool gave a little nod, before yowling as a spasm rocked her body. Featherfall pushed down, and out came another she-cat; this one slightly smaller than the other. "She-kit," Featherfall told her once again, giving Nadia the new-born.

"Mistpool, you're almost done!" She whispered encouragingly.

Mistpool howled as the last spasm shook her... and then the last one was given to the world. "She-kit." Featherfall gave Nadia the last one, and placed the ither three at Mistpool's curve of her belly. Nadia's eyes widened as she noticed how small the last one was. Mistpool saw her eyes widened, and she began to panic - her swollen stomach was blocking her from seeing her kit. "What? Nadia! Tell me!"

Nadia set the she-kit down next to Mistpool. "Just tiny. She's fine, I think."

Fernsong burst into the den, and sighed. "Oh, thank StarClan! I was hoping nothing would go wrong!"

Mistpool smiled. "No... can you get Shadestar. Thank you so much Featherfall and Nadia!" The two queens smiled and qent back to their own kits.

Shadestar padded in, his eyes growing with love for his new family. "Mistpool!" He purred, flicking her ear.

Mistpool smiled warmly. "How about names?" She purred softly, twitching her ears.

Shadestar sat down, studying the kits. "Genders?"

Mistpool laughed, the sound joyful. "Oh, yes. Three she-cats, one tom... he's the ginger one."

"Blazekit." Shadestar purred, matxhing his kit to fire - but blaze sounded better.

Mistpool looked at the cream she-cat, and was hit with a memory.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

A little she-cat was laughing at Mistpool - the Mistpaw-'s side. "Mistpaw!" She gasped wirh laughter. "You actually said that?"

Mistpaw blushed. "Well... yeah. He said you were stupid." She murmered. "So I told him he had a rock for a brain if he thought that. You're an amzing friend, Rosepaw!" Her eyes glittered.

There was a rustling sound, and the two friends looked towards it.

A tall, big cat appeared out of the brush. His eyes twinkled ruthlessly. "Ahhh... two young, pretty she-cats? Perfect."

The black tom sprung foward and took Rosepaw by the scruff, sinking his teeth in her skin. Mistpaw yowled in sync with her friend. Rosepaw's was of pain, Mistpaw's was of fury. She sprung just as the black tom took off with her best friend. Mistpaw attempted to chase after him, but he was too fast, even with her friend in his jaws.

 _()()()()()()()()()()_

"Rosekit... for Rosepaw." Her eyes clouded in grief for a moment. Shadestar nuzzled her neck. He remembered who he was crushing on Mistpaw, ans she got really distant after Rosepaw was taken, and his heart broke.

"Featherkit?" He asked, running his tail down a light gray she-kit. Her tail actually looked like feathers.

 _()()()()()()()()()()_

Mistpool frowned at Ravenclaw. "Where's Dewclaw?" She asked, panic setting in at Ravenclaw's sadness.

He looked away. "Dewclaw has gone to StarClan, with our kits... Splashkit, Hollykit, and Willowkit."

"In birth?" Mistpool asked, shocked.

He nodded. "Too much blood. Take care, Mistpool." He murmered as he padded away.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Dewkit, for Dewclaw." Mistpool meowed as she snapped back to reality.

Shadestar's eyes held grief - he hated to see his mate in pain... emotional or physical. "Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow... have a good night's rest."

 **there we go! Please review and tell me if I should continue! I really did try... please overlook any spelling errors - I can't find my computer charger and my Ipad broke, so I had to do this off my phone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dewkit hissed as a stubby leg hit her side. Keep your paws to yourself, she thought. The kit snuggled closer to her mother, who purred, the rumbling spund soothing Dewkit. "Come on, darlings. Your father and I want to see what color your eyes hold! Come on, open your eyes."

Dewkit squeaked. Open her eyes? Did mother mean take away the darkness that had evolped her? Dewkit paused for a moment. No, she wanted to make mother happy. With a yelp, the tiny kit attempted to open her eyes, but failed.

"Dewkit, try again. You're so close!"

Dewkit, in response to her mother, atrempted once again. With a painful pop, Dewkit was released to the amazing - but oh so bright - world.

Mistpool mewled in surprise. "First one!" She meowed happily, coveribg Dewkit in licks. "Dewkit, you have your father's eyes!"

"Dew-keet?" She asked, blinking. Mistpool shifted to block the light coming from the open mouth if the den.

"No, Dew-k-it." She corrected gently.

"Dewkit!" She yipped. "Dewkit has father's eyeses."

"Eyes," Mistpool corrected once again with a small laugh.

"Dewkit has father's eyes!" Dewkit smiled, sxrambling up on wobbly legs. With a oof, she fell down on her tail.

Mistpool's attention had drifted to Dewkit's brother. "Come on Blazekit," Mustpool urged. Dewkit watched curiously. Would he do it? With a long wail, Blazekit revealed dark green eyes.

"Blazekit!" Dewkit meowed triumphantly, proud of herself.

"Yes, Blazekit." Mistpool agreed, smiling. "Just a wait a second, my dears." She disappeared out of the nursery. Meanwhile, both Featherkit and Rosekit struggled to open their eyes. After bith of them did, Mistpool entered the den once again, and gasped. "Oh, Rosekit, Featherkit! What beautiful green and blue eyes you have!" She purred. Following her was a big tom. Dewkit squealed in horror. He would squish her!

His dark gray and black fur was soo thick, Dewkit realized. She would get lost in there. "Theres my twin." He purred, stooping down to nudge Dewkit.

Mistpool purred. "Yeah, except for those white paws of her's."

Dewkit stood, panicing. Why was her mother talking to him? "Momma!" She wailed loudly, scampering over to her and hiding in her mother's long, thick fur.

"No, its okay, Dewkit. Thats your father, Shadestar."

"Shadestar? Father?" She looked up at him again, studying the burly tom in front of her. "Gray eyes!" She meowed happily.

Shadestar chuckled. "Just like your's."

Rosekit padded over to him, her groomed fur shiny. "Wheres other kits?" She demanded more than asked.

"Rosekit, its wheres the other kits." Mistpool corrected gently.

Shadestar just laughed. "Over there."

Dewkit noticed a pair of yellow eyes poking out of a nest, staring at Rosekit. Featherkit followed her sister with my hesitation, but followed all the same. Blazekit was trying to get on Shadestar's back as Dewkit continued to watch. There was no denying that both of her sisters weren't pretty. Dewkit hoped she was pretty, too.

The tiny kit scrambled up to her paws, padding to the mouth of the nursery. "Shadestar? Would you take the kits out?"

The tom nodded and smiled, dhaking Blazekit off his thick fur gently. "Featherkit, Rosekit? Would you like to see the camp?"

Featherkit opened her jaws, but Rosekit replied first, standing next to a few older kits.

Shadestar shrugged and lead his two other kits around. "That's the warriors den. Hello, Winterheart, Crowstep." He muttered a greeting to the warriors, who were sharing tounges.

"This is the apprentice den. All apprentices are either out training or hunting."

A smaller white tom poked his head out. "Not me. We had to come back early." He smiled at the kits. "Hello. I told Shadestar of your birth." He explained.

Shadestar smiled. "And I'm forever grateful, Ringpaw." He acknowledged.

Winterheart, Crowstep, Ribgoaw, Shadestar, Mistpool, Blazekit, Rosekit and Featherkit. Dewkit was quite proud of how many names she knew.

"The elders den is over there. They love telling stories to kits. Right now Thistlewind and Mousefoot reside there, but I'm expecting mire will come with this leafbare."

Now Thistlewind and Mousefoot, Dewkit thought. "Shadestar? Whats leafbare?"

Shadestar seemed please she had asked. Before he answered, he frowned at Blazekit. "If you're antsy, go back to the nursery." Blazekit beamed and headed to be with his other littermates and Mother.

"Leafbare is a time of both joy and sadness. Greencough, a nasty illness, begins and prey is rare. With it, though, brings dazzling frozen white rain that us cats call snow. We actually have two apprentices names after it - bith names Snowpaw, but they'll have different warrior names. Oh, that reminds me, today Wolfpaw and Lizardpaw had their warriors assesment! I'll have to ask Darkpelt and Silverwing how they did. If they did well, they can be a warrior." Shadestar explained brightly.

Snowpaw, Snowpaw, Lizardpaw, Woldpaw, Silverwing and Darkpelt. "Whats a warrior?"

"I'm glad you're asking questions." Shadestar told her. "But this will be the final one. Tomorrow you can ask more. Warriors defend and hunt for the clan. They're very important - even more so than the leader, Dewkit. Leaders tell them what to do, make an order to the day, but warriors to the just of it. Queens can't hunt for themselves, neither can Elders, or cats that are sick, so warriors do it for them. They also train the apprentices, who hope to be warriors. Now, my little one, it's getting dark. I think you should go to bed."

As if to prove his point, Dewkit yawned, her jaws opening. Shadestar lead her back, where the other three kits were huddled up.

"Did you have a good day, Dewkit?" Mistpool asked, her eyes full of affection for both her mate and kits.

"Oh, yes. Shadestar taught me so much." She replied, voice laced with exhaustion and she curled up at Mistpool's belly.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, everyone! Once again, I had to do this on my ohone, so I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes in my spelling. Have a nice day!**

 **-Softballmania24**


End file.
